


Candy Love

by Castiels_Little_Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Wings, Child!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angel Castiel, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Little_Grace/pseuds/Castiels_Little_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years not knowing of your parents. 8 years living under the fluffy wings of your guardian angel, who's been your everything. And one day turns from bitter to extremely sweet and soft... ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going through some tough time now, so I writing this added some sugar to all the bitterness.  
> I know it's short and kinda weird.  
> But anyways, enjoy!  
> Please comment! If I made grammar/spelling mistakes or need to add some tags, feel free to tell me!

_Your teddy bear was burning in the flames that slowly swallowed your parent's bedroom, slower than the blood leaking out from under the door of their room. All you could hear was the sounds of flames cracking, eating the wood and all soft materials, eating your young, tender soul. You saw a weird giant 'dog-like' shadow from behind you. You're little heart thumped hard against your chest and the shiny teeth that looked like swords almost got your face but just when you closed your eyes, you felt silence and softness all around you_

"Little one! Wake up, little baby!" you heard a scared, deep man's voice and you opened your eyes instantly. Your breaths fast and short. You felt hands and wings wrapping around you and you immediately recognized 'that' feeling and threw your little hands over your guardians angel neck. You buried your little nose in his hair and tried to hide your soft sniffles. 

"Shush, baby, you're safe... Just a night mare. I am here now. You're safe, my sweet miracle" he whispered and tried to comfort. Your small frame still shaking in his arms, but focusing on his whispers you began calming down. 

He pulled away from you a little so he can see your, red, tired face and brought the tip of the feather, on the end of his wing, to your nose and you sneezed and scrunched your little nose. Castiel could not stay serious at your expression and he giggled gently and kissed the top of your nose. 

"Want to tell me what your nightmares were?" he asked softly, almost like he was whispering the question to you. You nodded and furrowed your eyebrows and you tried your best to not let those tears leave your (E/C) eyes. 

"Mamma and daddy were killed by a dog and their room was buwning!" you started crying again once you finished your sentence and Castiel hugged you tightly again. His hands rubbing your back slowly. "I never knew my pawents died like that, fluff!" you cried. 

When Castiel heard you he closed his eyes and as much as it pained him to see you crying it killed him when he had to erase your memories of that night. He never wanted you to remember something as gore and awful as that. And, after all, he tried to raise you like his own. Yes, he was an angel. Yes he had no idea what it means to have a child. But, he was your guardian angel and he loved you so dearly that you meant the world to him. 

"Baby... I will tell you something..." he pulled away from you and raised his hands to your cheeks so he can make you look at him. "You know that I am your guardian angel, right?" he asked and you nodded slowly. "That did happen.. Your nightmare was real. I tried to erase your memories so you don't have to live with a pain like that... Never thought it'd wear off though" he explained and searched your face for a reaction, fear, confusion, anything! 

You kept staring at him with eyes open wide and your lips formed an 'O'. He shook his head and looked down, sadness filling being. 

You threw yourself at the angel. You hugged him so tight that you made him let out a sound of relief and hugged you back with both of his arms and wings. 

After what seemed like hours you pulled away to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, angel!" was all you managed to say to him, and you both giggled at each other. 

"You are an adorable little one you know that?" he kissed the top of your head and you giggled. "You are a beautiful angel with fluffy flap-flaps, you know that?" you squealed as he picked you up and laid you back on the bed and started tickling you. 

You started laughing so hard and couldn't even manage to speak and tell him to stop. But after tears rolled down your cheeks (because of laughing so hard, obviously), Castiel stopped and looked at you, concerned. "I- I am sorry... Di- Did I hurt you? Are you ok!?" he stuttered, too scared. He couldn't bare and keep living with the thought of HIM hurting YOU. And he started peppering soft little pecks all over your face. "I'm ok" was all you said and kept giggling. 

"Oh... Thank God" he said and got up. 

"Dodo angel, my tum-tum is empty" you simply said. "What would you want to eat?", you rolled your eyes thinking what would make your tum-tum smile, and then it hit you, "COTTON CANDY!!!" you started screaming and jumping excitedly and Castiel watched you as you bounced all over the bed with a big smile on his face, but question marks were all over his head "How does one make a candy out of cotton?" he asked, all serious. You fell on the bed, laughing so hard, even harder than when he tickled you. 

"It's a sugar cloud!" you yelled and continued laughing. Castiel was even more confused now, but he got it that even you don't know how this 'candy cotton' was made. And you didn't even care. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so sunny, angel!" you bounced around him, savoring the sun and the trees over you. The park was so crowded. Castiel held your hand firmly, afraid he might loose you in the crowed and you didn't bother letting go of him. You loved holding his hand so much. "Yes. Indeed, the weather is beau-" you cut him off "There! There!" you pointed to the carriage-like market full of candies and teddy bears. 

"O- okay" he said and went to talk to the kind lady that made the sugar clouds. Once he paid the lady, he walked to you, holding out the cotton candy you loved. But you didn't even budge. You were too busy staring at the pink teddy bear with blue eyes. "Are you okay, my little one?" he asked as he followed your look and saw the teddy bear and in that moment he knew what you wanted.  
He walked back to the lady, but you haven't even noticed him. 

"Here you go, sweetie" you jumped at his voice and at the sight! "YOU GOT ME THE TEDDY AND THE CLOUD!" you screamed excitedly as you started bouncing again and threw your arms around him, kissing his face. He couldn't hug you back and you realized he's still holding the goods you loved. "Thank you so much, fluffy cloud!" you thanked as you took and started grabbing pieces of the sweet, pink cloud. 

You still got cotton candy left so you both decided it'd be great if you sat on a bench so you can eat your candy in peace. 

You found one bench facing the lake and Cas picked you up and sat you on his lap. He freed one of your hands and took the teddy bear. Your hands were sticky and pink and you didn't want to dirty the teddy bear! 

Castiel never got the eyes off your cute chubby cheeks tried to chew on the soft sugar. He had the loving smile on his face and you noticed that and kissed his cheeks. "I wuw you" you said and stuffed another piece of sugar cloud in your mouth. 

"How are you going to name your teddy bear?" he asked you giving you the teddy bear, but your fingers were sticky and you threw your hands up showing how dirty your little fingers are. "Do you want some cotton candy, flap flap?" you asked him through a smile as you press a finger on his lips. He opened his lips and licked your little finger. He pulled away instantly, he scrunched his nose and disgust was evident on his face. "This takes like molecules" he cried as he stuck his tongue out trying to get rid of the taste. 

You started giggling again and now that your fingers were clean you hugged your teddy bear and your angel. "His name is Cassie" you whispered to him as you snuggled closer to him. A light breeze making you shiver a little. Castiel wrapped his wings around you and you immediately felt warmer. 

You fell asleep in his arms, on the bench, by the lake. And you and your guardian angel slow danced on floor made of cotton candy. It was the sweetest dream ever. 

"Sleep, my sweet little one. I'm right here. I'll always be. I'll keep you safe" he said as he continued rocking you back and forth, and moved his wings so they form a cradle for your little body.


End file.
